Eres Mío
by sugA u-u
Summary: Akashi se encuentra caminando, meditando sobre su relacion con un chico en particular cuando de repente ve algo... ¿Acaso son Kuroko y Kagami? Advertencias: Yaoi, AkaKuro, Lemmon. Actualización: Lemmon en capitulo 2
1. Chapter 1

Sentí ganas de escribir un fic AkaKuro y aquí está el resultado si quieren lo que sigue solo comenten si no lo doy por terminado ya total yo estoy satisfecha con el resultado :3

* * *

Eres mío

Yo había descubierto su talento solo yo y nadie más… por eso él me pertenecía, debía de ser únicamente mío y no de esos gorilas a los que él llama "su luz" primero Aomine y ¿ahora Kagami? ¿De verdad yo no era suficiente? Solo yo lo había notado cuando él aún era esa sombra sin descubrir que me cautivó.

Era obvia la idea de que ganaría ambos campeonatos con o sin su ayuda pero una sensación rara oprimió mi pecho cuando el rechazó mi propuesta… de nuevo. Mi cabeza no concebía la idea de que él no quisiese entrenar conmigo una vez más, por eso cada semana volvía a insistirle enviándole un mensaje de texto… no hubiese soportado que su dulce voz me dijera ese "no" tan seco que me escribía semana tras semana.

En ese momento me encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, se avecinaba la copa de invierno así que debía concentrarme en los partidos, o al menos eso suponían mis compañeros de equipo. Estaba caminando hacia una cancha de básquet callejero cuando me detuve en seco al ver la imagen que delante de mí se encontraba.

¿Acaso eran Kagami y Kuroko? Me acerque tratando de que no me notaran y me escondí para ocultar mi presencia. Vi como Kagami lo tomaba con una mano de las muñecas, Kuroko se resistía pero la fuerza del pelirrojo lo superaba. Con una sola mano podía dominar ambas muñecas haciendo que sus brazos se levanten por sobre la cabeza de este, con su otra mano lo agarró de la cintura y lo forzó a besarlo.

Rabia, eso era lo que me recorría, mis manos temblaban de la ira, agarre una roca que se encontraba a un lado de mi, me levante y sin pensarlo dos veces la lancé directo hacia ese hombre que forzaba a mi Kuroko. Cuando la roca embistió su espalda él volteó entonces yo lo miré furioso y él me sostuvo la mirada, me acerqué a ambos con paso veloz y decidido. Kagami había soltado a Kuroko en el momento en que sintió el golpe en su espalda por lo que aproveche para agarrar una de sus manos y arrastrarlo un par de metros lejos de él.

¡¿Qué rayos intentas hacer Akashi?! – gritó mientras me miraba.

Esto-.

No intervengas- dijo entre dientes

Tu no intervengas-le respondí.

Solamente observé a Kuroko. El chico de ojos celestes se mantenía callado sin desviar la vista de mi. Yo lo miré, con mis ojos bicolores, directamente a los de él. Solté su mano y pase a colocarlas en sus mejillas, una a cada lado. Comencé a rozar de forma lenta y delicada mis labios con los de él para terminar plantándole un beso en sus carnosos labios. Vi como sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Mis labios se movían sin descanso sobre los de él, mi lengua comenzó a lamerlos pidiendo entrada en su boca. Kuroko la abrió lo suficiente como para poder introducirla dentro, mis manos bajaron por su cuerpo hasta su cintura. Él no estaba oponiendo resistencia alguna. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar la una con la otra, mis caderas se apegaron a él en el momento en que me abrazó.

Escuché un fuerte golpe, me separé de él dejando un hilo de saliva muestra de la profundidad y pasión de ese beso. Acaricie la mejilla de Kuroko y mire a Kagami, se notaba más que furioso.

Elige… - le dije a Kuroko mirándolo a los ojos- solo uno puede tenerte- seguí.

Kagami – mi rostro no trasmitía nada, sin embargo sentía como un puñal se clavaba en mi pecho.

¿Me eliges?- Habló el gorila pelirrojo el cual se mostraba sumamente extasiado por la respuesta.

No – dijo él – déjame terminar – siguió –lo que quería decir es que … lo siento, nunca podre corresponderte, solo te veo como mi compañero de equipo y amigo.

Oh… - un ademan de tristeza se vislumbró en su rostro, tragándose todo su orgullo lo único que hizo fue irse-.

¿Entonces me eliges a mí?- me sentía mucho más tranquilo, esa sensación de minutos antes había desaparecido.

¿Qué te parece? – dijo en el mismo tono habitual.

Fantástico- respondí mientras rozaba mis labios con los de él- espere esto durante mucho- dije con voz ronca.

No esperamos más, un calor muy fuerte se había apoderado de nuestros cuerpos, debimos aguantar hasta llegar a mi casa pero eso no impedía que de vez en cuando lo acorralara contra un muro de alguna casa para besarlo y sentir sus labios. Cuando llegamos abrí a puerta y la cerré con llave una vez ambos estuvimos dentro. No había tiempo para llegar a mi alcoba simplemente terminamos tumbados en el piso, besándonos, jugando con nuestras lenguas, desvistiéndonos prenda por prenda, amándonos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia! este capitulo contiene Lemmon

(Ninguno de los personajes de esta serie me pertenece)

* * *

Eres mío (segunda parte)

Debía ser mio, debía marcarlo como tal de sus labios pase a su cuello donde bese, lamí , succioné y mordí hasta lograr dejar una evidente marca sobre esa suave piel blanquecina. Me excitaba escuchar los gemidos que de su boca salían.

- Di mi nombre- ordené (o más bien supliqué).

- A-Aka... shi -le costaba hablar era más que evidente.

Acaricie su mejilla, su cuerpo estaba debajo del mio, las únicas prendas que separaban nuestras latentes intimidades eran nuestros boxees. Comencé a bajar poco a poco dando lamidas y besos por su torso, sus gemidos y suspiros llenaban el ambiente.

- Qui-Quiero que... - Kuroko apenas podía hablar.

- Lo sé - respondí.

Con mi mano derecha baje su boxer, poco a poco, acaricie sus piernas hasta quitárselo por completo. No podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo, era simplemente maravilloso. Su miembro se encontraba erecto, su cara sonrojada, puse mi boca a la altura de su pene y comencé a practicarle un oral. Lamía desde la base hasta la punta, pasando mi lengua por cada recoveco humedeciéndolo con ella cada vez más. Metí su pene en mi boca a la vez que empece a moverlo dentro de ella. Cada vez más profundo, cada vez más rápido. La mano de Kuroko que al comienzo de la acción estaba acariciando mi cabeza ahora se encontraba enredada entre mis cabellos. Él empujaba suavemente con su mano mientras gemía y jadeaba una y otra vez mi nombre, yo por el contrario me encontraba sumamente entretenido en mi actividad hasta que sentí como un liquido invadía mi boca. No pude hacer más que tragarlo, gustoso, porque el chico de ojos celestes que me había cautivado desde el primer momento se encontraba ahora mismo corriéndose por mi causa.

Separé mi boca y me relamí los labios al tiempo en que lo miré. Su expresión excitada hizo que un leve sonrojo se apoderada de mis mejillas, él se encontraba con sus piernas abiertas de par en par, apoyado sobre sus brazos para poder mirar entre ellas, se encontraba jadeando, con los ojos entre abiertos, también mirándome, bastante rojo, a decir verdad. Me acerqué a él, lo agarre de la cabeza y lo besé, era mío nadie podía decirlo contrario, mi lengua se paseo por su boca, inspeccionando cada lugar, jugando con la suya cada vez que se encontraban. Ya no aguantaba más. Me separé de él y baje mis boxers.

- ¿Estas listo para lo que sigue?- pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

Él se notaba un tanto preocupado, de seguro era su primera vez también.

- Mnh... - dudaba, - s-si, contigo haría lo que fuera - respondió luego.

Le di un beso más en la boca, este más gentil que los anteriores, quería que estuviese calmado, pues yo lo amaba y no quería hacerle daño alguno. Acaricié sus caderas, pase mi mano por su trasero tocándolo, fue entonces cuando el me hizo separarme unos milímetros, colocando sus manos en mi pecho y se dio vuelta debajo de mi. Me arrodille un poco, levante sus caderas a la altura de mi miembro que deseaba entrar de una vez por todas en él, pero debía controlarme, sabía que le dolería si lo hacía muy fuerte al comienzo por lo que al principio metí uno de mis dedos para acostumbrarlo. Lo movía poco a poco intentando que se acostumbrase, al tiempo introduje un segundo dedo repitiendo la acción, intentándole provocar el menor dolor posible. No les voy a mentir, a decir verdad no me gustaba la idea de escuchar esos pequeños quejidos de dolor que de su boca salían por mi causa, quería que el lo disfrutara, tanto como yo. Lo creía ya listo, aunque a decir verdad yo ya no podía contener mis ganas, saque los dedos y comencé a meter mi pene dentro, poco a poco, un gemido salió de mis labios, al fin eramos uno.

Empecé a embestirlo de forma violenta, intentaba contenerme pero no podía, entrar en él me había vuelto loco. Ambos gemíamos, gritábamos, del placer. Yo estaba envistiendo de lleno ese punto tan especial que le hacia vibrar el cuerpo. Más y más rápido, cada vez más fuerte y profundo, ya no pensaba, mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar por el placer de la unión de ambos. Con mis manos movía sus caderas para intentar hacerlo más fuerte, continué de la misma forma durante un rato, se sentía tan bien. Llegamos al orgasmo a la vez, sentí por un momento que había tocado el cielo, ambos terminamos por corrernos, yo dentro de él, y kuroko entre jadeos que pedían más de mi aún.

- Me encanta que seas así de goloso- le susurré al oído al mismo tiempo en que comencé a moverme de forma lenta dentro de él- te haré el amor las veces que quieras... porque que eres mío por completo... date vuelta- saque mi pene de dentro de él. Una vez que volvimos a quedar cara a cara abrí sus piernas y las levanté un poco con mis brazos para volver a penetrarlo de una estocada.

- ¡S-soy solo tuyo! - sus jadeos y gemidos eran tan excitantes que hubiese podido continuar durante todo el día y noche, haciéndole el amor una y otra vez, sin descanso.

- A partir de ahora sos mi novio, nunca te dejaré ir - detuve mis continuas envestidas y caí sobre el rendido. Kuroko me abrazó fuertemente.

- Lo soy, no seré de nadie más yo soy tuyo y tu.. tu eres mio.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, este si es el final xD dejen sus comentarios porfa :D


End file.
